Di Balik Layar
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Louis tertawa lagi. Memang belum ada yang mengerti dirinya; yang suka menyembunyikan tangis dengan tawanya, sedih dengan senyumnya. Pria melankolis yang bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa—begitu definisi Fuuto untuk Louis. Louis/Fuuto. Mind to RnR?


Louis/Fuuto. Untuk **kamu** yang menyukai BroCon dan tentu saja, _pairing _ini. Hihihi… ah, ini fanfic perdana Cha di fandom ini. Salam kenal!

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

"_Ne, ne, _Louis_-nii_."

"Hm?"

"Apakah orang yang ada di dalam TV itu dikenal semua orang?"

"Hm… mungkin saja begitu, Fuuto."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau masuk TV!"

Tawa kecil dan tepukan lembut di puncak kepala anak laki-laki berambut cokelat muda itu mengakhiri perbincangan kecil di antara kakak beradik yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga itu.

* * *

**A Louis/Fuuto fanfiction  
Alternate Reality**

**-#-**

**Di Balik Layar  
[Biarkan aku tetap mendukungmu]**

**-#-**

**Brothers Conflict © Atsuko Kanase, Takeshi Mizuno, Udajo  
**_** I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Sudah satu jam lamanya Louis menunggu di depan ruang _make up_. Majalah yang ada di tangannya bahkan sudah ia baca ulang sampai belasan kali. Sayang, yang ditunggu tidak jua menampakkan dirinya.

Adalah Asahina Fuuto—atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung Asakura Fuuto—mampu membuatnya menunggu selama itu tanpa tertidur sama sekali. Padahal kemarin ia baru saja mendapat _shift_ sampai pagi di salon karena pelanggan tidak henti-hentinya datang; entah ada perayaan apa, padahal natal masih satu minggu lagi.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Louis mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Sedari tadi memang beberapa kru televisi berseragam pink-putih dengan logo bunga sakura di bagian dada sebelah kiri dan punggung berlalu lalang di depan Louis, tapi belum ada langkah yang bisa membuat pandangan pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun langsung teralihkan seperti sekarang.

Karena suara langkah dari sepatu keds berukuran empat puluh dua itu hanya milik Fuuto.

"Louis-_nii_!"

"Hm?"

"Cih! Tidak adakah dari para kru yang mau repot mempersilahkanmu masuk dan memberimu minum? Parah sekali sopan santunnya," cibir Fuuto.

"Sudahlah…" Louis tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa begi—"

Telunjuk Louis yang diletakkan di depan bibir Fuuto sanggup untuk menahan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diutarakan oleh remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu. Louis menepuk puncak kepala Fuuto setelahnya.

"Kau akan terlambat untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya jika menggerutu terus," sang kakak tertawa kecil.

Fuuto memajukan bibirnya sedikit, "Kau berjanji akan menata rambutku sebelum aku berangkat ke Hokkaido."

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji, kan?" Louis tersenyum tipis.

Fuuto tidak membalas senyum itu, tapi raut wajahnya yang berubah cerah jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia senang. Sang _idol_ lantas berjalan memasuki ruang _make up_, tempat kakaknya menata rambutnya sebelum tampil di acara televisi tadi. Louis hanya mengikuti di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar—berisi peralatan yang ia perlukan untuk menata rambut Fuuto.

"Haaa!" Fuuto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam ruang _make up_ itu.

Louis meletakkan tasnya di depan meja kecil tempat Fuuto duduk, sedikit menyediakan bagian cermin yang dipasang tepat di atas meja kecil itu agar Fuuto dapat melihat bayangannya di cermin. Pria berjaket biru muda polkadot itu lantas mengambil sebuah sisir dari dalam tasnya.

Fuuto tak lagi bicara, ditatapnya bayangan Louis yang sedang menata rambutnya; melepaskan satu persatu jepit rambut berwarna kuning yang senantiasa berada di sebelah kiri rambutnya, kemudian menyisiri rambut cokelat mudanya dengan lembut. Kalau ada penata rambut yang berhasil menimbulkan sensasi menenangkan, mungkin hanya Louis yang bisa melakukannya.

"Louis-_nii_," panggil Fuuto akhirnya.

"Hm?"

Sejak dulu Louis selalu begitu, menjawab panggilan dari Fuuto dengan satu kata 'hm?' yang lembut. Walau setelah itu Fuuto berceloteh tentang hal yang tidak penting, Louis sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sang kakak adalah pria flamboyan yang sangat pengertian; lebih cocok menjadi sosok ibu dibandingkan Ukyo, kalau saja Louis punya waktu dan kemampuan untuk memasak.

"Kau itu tampan, tahu? Kenapa tidak berpikiran untuk menjadi _idol _saja?"

"Harusnya kau lebih tahu," Louis tertawa geli, disisirinya rambut Fuuto, sambil perlahan memasangkan kembali jepit rambut berwarna kuning yang tadi dilepasnya, "suaraku tidak sebagus suaramu, Fuuto."

"Jadi aktor?"

"Aku tidak pandai berakting."

"Kau pandai menyembunyikan apa yang kau rasa!" seru Fuuto cepat.

Louis tertawa lagi. Memang belum ada yang mengerti dirinya; yang suka menyembunyikan tangis dengan tawanya, sedih dengan senyumnya. Pria melankolis yang bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa—begitu definisi Fuuto untuk Louis.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain."

"Humm… padahal kalau kau menjadi artis juga, tentu tidak akan repot jika aku ingin ditata rambutnya olehmu."

"Bukankah penata rambut yang biasanya disediakan lebih profesional dariku?"

"Mereka tidak punya _taste_," Fuuto melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kalau aku jadi artis, bukankah nanti kita akan sama-sama sulit bertemu?"

"Um…" Fuuto kembali memandangi bayangan Louis di cermin.

Louis tersenyum hangat sebelum memasang jepit rambut berwarna kuning yang terakhir di rambut Fuuto. Disisirnya rapi rambut Fuuto, kemudian ia meletakkan kembali sisir yang ia gunakan ke dalam tasnya.

"Lebih baik aku menjadi orang biasa, kan?" Louis membalikkan badannya dan menatap Fuuto lekat-lekat, "Jadi kau bisa mencariku kapanpun di salon, jika kau ingin."

"Te-Tentu saja aku ingin!"

"Ho? Begitukah?"

"Ma-Maksudku, aku tidak ingin rambutku ditata oleh orang lain selain dirimu, tapi…" Fuuto mendengus sebal, "…orang-orang dari agensi selalu bilang kalau aku tidak boleh merengek."

"Kalau begitu, jangan merengek," Louis mencolek hidung Fuuto dengan telunjuknya, "Tuan _Idol_."

"Louis-_nii_!" Fuuto kembali manyun.

Louis meraih tasnya, kemudian menepuk lembut puncak kepala Fuuto beberapa kali, "Aku akan kembali ke salon. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, oke, adikku?"

"Louis-_nii_…"

"Hm?"

"Daritadi kau tidak menyadari penampilanku? Aku sudah mencoba mengikutimu!" seru Fuuto, terdengar seperti Wataru yang sedang memamerkan boneka kelinci super besarnya.

Louis mau tidak mau memandangi sang adik dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. T-shirt berwarna pink-polkadot yang ditimpa dengan baju lengan panjang corak garis hijau-putih, ikat pinggang, dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda.

Tentu saja ini tidak ada miripnya sama sekali dengan baju yang dipakai Louis sekarang; kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam, jaket polkadot biru, ikat pinggang, dan celana panjang berwarna pink tua. Oh, mungkin sedikit mirip.

"Baju yang kau pakai terlihat modis," puji Louis.

"Kau suka tidak?"

Louis hanya mengangguk, kali ini cukup untuk membuat Fuuto tersenyum dan memeluk sang kakak yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter daripada dirinya; membuat Louis mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Fuuto tidak akan berkata _aku senang mendengarnya_ atau semacam itu. Ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakan itu. Maka Louis mengerti arti dari pelukan yang diberikan sang adik kepadanya ini, bentuk dari _aku senang mendengarnya_ secara tidak langsung.

"Kau ini kadang-kadang tidak peka!"

"Maaf."

Tidak ada lagi suara dari dalam ruangan itu, hanya beberapa suara berisik dari sepatu para kru yang berlalu lalang di luar ruangan. Asahina Fuuto masih belum melepas pelukannya dari Asahina Louis.

"Tch! Bukan hanya soal pakaianku!"

"Lalu?"

_Cup._

Meski hanya sekilas, Louis yakin bahwa Fuuto telah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Louis; yang membuat pria itu terpaku beberapa saat sementara idola yang sedang digandrungi para remaja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh beberapa meter.

Hening sesaat.

"Seharusnya di ruangan ini ada CCTV," suara Louis memecah keheningan.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak malu seorang _idol _terlibat skandal percintaan dengan kakaknya sendiri?"

"Peduli apa? I-Ini kan urusan hatiku."

Louis tertawa kecil sebelum mendekati Fuuto dan menyentil dahi pemuda itu, "Anak nakal. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Fuuto tersenyum dan membiarkan Louis mengecup lembut dahinya sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum sang penata rambut keluar dari ruang _make up _itu; dengan Fuuto mengekor di belakangnya.

Dan ketika managernya menghampiri Fuuto dengan tergesa, pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Louis yang menjauh, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Sampai Fuuto kembali dan Louis dengan senang hati menata rambutnya, mendukungnya dari belakang layar.

* * *

**[15/12/2013 | 22:10]  
—おわり—  
[1210 words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat: **Halo salam kenal untuk kamu yang menghuni fandom ini! Cha baru nonton BroCon beberapa waktu lalu, dan langsung jatuh cinta sama Louis. Sebenernya lebih suka sama Hikaru/Natsume, tapi baru ada ide untuk Louis/Fuuto. Hahahaha…

Kalau kamu, _pairing_ apa yang kamu suka?

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
